mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Dainava/Brudnopis
Znaczkowa Ospa — szósty odcinek sezonu drugiego oraz trzydziesty drugi odcinek ogółem. Ten odcinek skupia się na Apple Bloom, która zapada na tajemniczą chorobę powodującą pojawianie się niezliczonej ilości znaczków na jej ciele. Opis 'Kręgielnia' Apple Bloom przemawia do swoich przyjaciółek, że dziś na pewno im się uda zdobyć znaczki. Tym razem obiektem zainteresowań klaczek, który ma im dać znaczki są... kręgle! Scootaloo błyskawicznie okazuje swój entuzjazm, Sweetie Belle natomiast ma początkowo z tym problem, bowiem trzyma w pyszczku walizeczkę. Wypluwa ją jednak i również okazuje zadowolenie z pomysłu Apple Bloom. Juniorka rodziny Apple stwierdza, że od tej pory będą Trzema Kulami. Nazwa ta nie przypada do gusty Scootaloo, gdyż zbytnio kojarzy się z kulą u nogi. AB wymyśla więc nazwę Para Kręgli, ale Sweetie zwraca uwagę, że ich jest trzy. Niestrudzona Apple Bloom wymyśla więc kolejną nazwę - Kręglarki, która zyskuje aprobatę wszystkich trzech przyjaciółek. Na torze jako pierwsza próbuje swych sił Sweetie Belle. Popycha kulę głową i... pudłuje. Nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio, w przeciwieństwie do koleżanek. Kolejna próbuje Scootaloo. Ustawia się tyłem do kuli i kopie ją z całej siły. Kula trafia we framugę, następnie omal nie rozbija się na głowie jednego z kucyków, odbija się od wszystkich torów i... pudłuje. Na Scootaloo spada deszcz karcących spojrzeń innych kucyków, więc pegazica czym prędzej ucieka. Jako ostatnia próbuje Apple Bloom. W niemałym trudem bierze kulę w pyszczek, a potem wyrzuca ją, przewracając się przy tym. Widać jak czerwona kula zbija wszystkie kręgle, kucyki wiwatują i krzyczą: Apple Bloom spogląda na swój bok i okazuje się... że znaczka nie ma. Kula, która trafiła kręgle należała do innego kucyka i to on zdobył znaczek. Tymczasem kula AB powoli turla się, ledwo docierając do kręgli i choć jest celna, to nie ma już impetu, by obalić choćby jeden z nich. Znaczkową Ligę po raz kolejny spotyka zawód. Pocieszanie Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle nie czuje się zawiedziona i mówi, że kręgle są fajowe. Scootaloo zauważa jednak, że Sweetie przynajmniej cisnęła kulą po torze, natomiast ona otrzyma zapewne dożywotni zakaz wstępu na siłownię. Żartuje jednak, że może wyjdzie jej znaczek za demolkę, co wywołuje rozbawienie jej samej oraz Sweetie Belle. Tylko Apple Bloom nie jest do śmiechu. Koleżanki radzą jej, by się rozchmurzyła. Sweetie Belle ma kilka pomysłów: # Najpierw proponuje przyjaciółce babeczkę z kremem. # Pinkie Pie zachęca ją do imprezy. # Rarity proponuje jej elegancki kapelusz. Wszystko to jednak na nic - Apple Bloom wciąż jest smutna. Scootaloo, mówi, że to tylko znaczek, a Sweetie Belle nieostrożnie dodaje, że raczej jego brak. Zmartwiona Apple Bloom idzie do lasu Everfree. Potyka się tam o korzeń i spada ze skarpy. Znajduje ją Zecora. AB nie jest w stanie z nią rozmawiać, ponieważ okazuje się, że ma złamany ząb. Zecora zaprasza więc ją do swego domu, gdzie ma zioła na wszystko. Cudowne ziołolecznictwo W chacie Zecory Apple Bloom zwierza się, że próbowała wszystkiego, ale nadal nie ma znaczka. Obawia się, że będzie stara jak Babcia Smith i nadal będzie gładkim bokiem. Zebra zaleca jej cierpliwość, co AB słyszała już od innych kucyków wielokrotnie. Krzyczy, że chce znaczka już teraz, a ja nagły wrzask sprawia, że Zecora wlewa zbyt dużo mikstury do garnka. Zecora słusznie zauważa, że AB może poczekać na znaczek, czekać nie może natomiast jej złamany ząb. Daje kucykowi różowy napój. Okazuje się, że eliksir jest skuteczny, a AB znów może cieszyć się pełnym uzębieniem. Mały kucyk zauważa, że zebra ma wywary na każdą chorobę: ból kości, ból pleców, ból zębów. Zauważa też, że wiele z owych specyfików przyspiesza różne rzeczy: gojenie, zasypianie, porost włosów... Apple Bloom przychodzi na myśl, że Zecora może też mieć eliksir na przyspieszenie pojawienia się znaczka. Sugeruje to zebrze, która jednak rozwiewa jej nadzieje. Tymczasem zebra przygotowuje lekarstwo dla koguta, który ma chrypkę. Wrzuca najpierw do moździerza trzy fioletowe owoce, a następnie bierze piękny kwiat i małymi płateczkami w kształcie serduszek. Apple Bloom zauważa, że takie kwiaty rosną w Ponyville. Okazuje się, że jest to liliowe życzenie - roślina lecznicza o wielu zastosowaniach. Zebrze brakuje bratków, więc wychodzi, zostawiając Apple Bloom, która najwyraźniej ma chytry plan... Ciekawostki *We francuskim dubbingu, gdy Apple Bloom dostaje znaczek w bibliotece Twilight, zaczyna mówić językiem starofrancuskim. Galeria de:Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken en:The Cutie Pox